New Beginning
by xxxSPYGIRLxxx
Summary: Walking on water, climbing trees with no hands, and cloning ones self. Who would have thought that are purple headed dragon would stumble into a world filled with ninja's?
1. Chapter 1

Children's laughter is heard through out the halls, manly coming from a classroom. This place is not an ordinary school as one would think it is, but instead it is an academy that young children come to learn the way of the shinobi. The door slides open to reveal a man about 5'8", is slim, and in his early twenty's. His brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail that is spiked up in the back; he also has a long scare across the bridge of his nose to both of his cheeks. He is dressed in a green vest with a blue turtleneck underneath and blue pants.

"Class! Settle down!" he shouts, quieting the nosey children down. It amazes me how he can quell such nosey people! They begin to take their seats, grumbling about stupid school and such; the room slowly regains its order. I have learned that his name is Iruka Umino, and he is what they call a chunin. I am still not one hundred percent what all the different rankings are but I will learn. At the moment I am in village named Konoha or the Village Hidden In the Leaves.

I let out a sigh. Who calls a village that? Their founder must not have been good with names…

As he takes rowel call my gaze looks down upon the new form of clothing that is given to me. Black shorts that end mid thigh, a black turtle neck shirt that clings to my skin, and a traditional Chinese style dark purple colored cloth with a trim of gold colored fabric, two gold clasps at the high neck keep the small top to gather. It ended just below my small bust, or rather the lack of; it hung loosely off my frame. Looking down at my feet my lilac eyes met a pare of black open toed sandals.

Another sigh escaped my lips at the memories of what brought me here.

Flash Back

The smell of sakura blossoms meat my nose as the wind silently blows, giving the garden a peaceful aroma. The pink trees are in full bloom, letting their light pestle flowers fall two the light green grass. A small smile tugs at my lips as I swing my bar feet into the chilled water of the pool that lies under on of the beautiful trees. Taking a deep breath my body takes in this peaceful day. Looking up at the crystal blue sky… what that's not crystal blue.

Instead of the beautiful sky, I find myself looking up into quite an ugly beings face.

My face contracts in pure annoyance.

The face looks down at me; a frown is on his pale pink lips. No, I don't think this person is even capable of a smile. All you see is a frown or some other morbid look, but never one of happiness. You would think that he never heard the word.

"You have been summoned gaki (a/n: brat)." He grows at me none to kindly; I smirk at his hate filled eyes.

"But why, nikibi-men (a/n: zit face)! It's such a nice day!" I wine like the mature twelve year old I am, his face reddens with furry at my insult.

"Baka (a/n: idiot), Lady Sada has summoned your pathetic existence, hopefully it is to expel you…" he mumbled the last part, but my sensitive ears hear his words. My smirk just grows at his irritation and hate to me. I find this amusing.

Jumping up quite suddenly, my head crashes into his un-expecting one. Sending him reeling back with a grunt of pain. For a split second I fell a slight twinge of concern for his pain… that was short lived as he lunged at me finally having enough of my taunting.

A devilish smirk is on my lips as I doge to the right letting the poor baka fall into the lake, giving him a very cold bath. It is early spring; winter still has a slit hold on the earth.

"See you later nikibi-men!" my singsong voice floats to him as he sends death glares towards my retreating figure. Living the baka in the lake I make my way back to the main house, sakura trees also cover the grounds, giving it a pink cloak.

Watching the petals fall over the grounds, my hand touches the nickels' that graces my neck, the one asset I have from my blood family.

Shaking my head of the past memories, my senses harden as I feel their presence. Shifting my gaze from all directions; figures begin to emerge from the shadows. I smirk evilly as they all attack in one big group; swiftly and quickly it has ended. The figures burst into pink petals, floating to the ground to lay emotionless once more. The master steps out from behind a tree. Her white hair flows gracefully around her young and curvy body, framing her pale blue eyes; her light pink kimono fights her figure perfectly in every way shape and form. She is beautiful, the absolute definition of a noble woman.

I bow to the master of the manner.

"My Lady I apologize for my tardiness." She chuckles at me.

"You know Hazen it is not wise to tease your elders, expressly one of the guard." Her face is calm and collected, but her eyes dance with playfulness. I chuckle also.

"It's very challenging my 'lady, you know how he flares at the most tiny of teasing…" I said standing striate once more.

With a wave of her petit hand she motions for me to fallow, I oblige her command.

She led me to a small room; taking a seat on a brown sitting mate I sight across form her. For as the baka has said earlier I have been left inactive, even how dull he made it sound; it's true.

Tea was placed in front of me by a maid silently sipping the worm liquid the pleasant taste fills my mouth, its taste is of herbal remedy meant for relaxation, and healing of the body. My gaze then returns to Lady Sada.

"Why have you summoned me my 'lady? Could it possibly that my, inveterate, punishment is being revoked?"

She nod's sipping her tea with grace.

"Yes… but for a penalty you have been assigned a mission." My lilac eyes grew cold, what mission could the elders have schemed for me? Any psychopath would be on the same path as to what they could have concocted.

She seems to notice my cold gaze.

"Don't worry, my word had more power then they… your mission are to observe a new world."

My eyes softened lightly, this still was a pain but less then what I expected.

"I wonder how this world will alter my power…" I ruminate over the possible answers. With each world I went to my powers morphed and grew stronger. It was only known by Lady Sada and I, the ones in power over are own world did not need to know that I am morphing. It would bring nothing but trouble if they knew… just one more reason for them to arrest me.

"Do not worry child that is most irrelevant! You're skills are very well balanced, even if most of them have a nocturnal twist." Her cheerful smile makes my pale cheeks redden slightly in embarrassment. But here words are true, my powers manly focused on night but my skills are very well arranged. Giving a smile I nod to her giving my silent answer. She nods as we finish are tea in silence.

End of Flashback

Even though I gave my word I would complete this mission, I still wonder why I have this tangible feeling left… it is unnerving to me. It must be years of paranoia finally fusing into a sixth sense.

My thoughts are interrupted as my name is being called, purple eyes shift to the open door. From here on out my mission begins!

Mission: Ninja in training!


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka led me to stand in front of several boys and girls, many of them gave me cereuses looks, for not many of them have seen a person with livid purple hair that defies gravity and piercing dull lilac eyes.

I sigh, come on… there is nothing to out rages about me. Gripping my purple-gloved hands behind my back I look at the class with a small smile. Might as well amuse them… it may be a long time before I get out of here.

The stares did not lighten as I stood in the center.

"Know class I would like to introduce Hazen Yami." Iruka smiled as he motioned in my direction. "Would you like to tell us about your self?"

A Cheshire cat like smile found its way to my face as I smirked to every one.

"Hello, my name is Hazen Yami, my enemies call me Yami, but my friends call me Haz." some of the other students shivered at my untrustworthy words, I could not help it. My devious side was showing its face, I have been spending too much time with my darker half.

Iruka cleared his throat to try and clear the tension in the air.

"Dose anyone have any questions for Hazen?" he smiled, but my eyes cot the sweat that formed on his brow. I smirked; even being listed as an academy student, one at the bottom of the food chain, I still intimidated humans. I chuckled inwardly.

This will be fun.

Taking my eyes off of Iruka they gaze drifted to the brave, or should I say ignorant, students who razed their hands. One is a kid with spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes, and is clothed in an orange jump suit. I nod for him to ask.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZIMAKI! AND I WILL ME THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIVE IT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, I stifled a glare. Iruka did not resist like I had.

"NARUTO! SITE DOWN! AND IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A QUESTION THEN DON'T RAZE YOUR HAND!" he yield back. I sighed, as both of their voices are horrible to my sensitive ears. Moving on to the next kid, he had a white puppy on top of his head. He had a light in his eye that held so much zealous… note to self; avoid him if you don't want a migraine.

"What village did you come from?" he asked as the dog yipped.

"I am a traveling nomad, I have never had a place to call home." My voice is smooth and voluble, soft but not quiet, just loud enough for you to hear it. Once he nodded more students continued with the random questions like; what's my favorite color, favorite pet, and so on. After Iruka regained order once more a boy with all most a pineapple hair cut razed his hand. He had been sleeping the howl time. His eyes looked somnolent, I chuckled.

A sleeping genus.

"If you are a traveling nomads then who do you travel with? You have to have a guardian of some sort…" he said in a bored town.

I looked up at him my voice is cold. This question for some reason struck a nerve my eyes barley repressed the glare I sent him. He looked shocked as did everyone ells.

"In my travels I traveled alone, only staying in one place for a couple of days. Never to long, but I did live in a dojo for many years. There is one person who saved me from darkness." After that the class fell silent Iruka seemed shocked.

"Well Haz, you can sight where ever you like!" again he was trying to cut the tension in the room, and is failing miserable. Moving swiftly, I walked to the back of the room. Girls glared at me, envious of the way I moved and my eased presence. The boys watched my movements, not leaving much thought on what they where thinking, open books much?

Finding the seat in the back next to the window I took my seat, not missing the cereus stare from a raven-haired boy sighting in the seat three sights to my right. My eyes locked with him, holding them there for a mere second, but Iruka interrupted are little staring contest as class began.

Class continued as if nothing had happened; everyone has forgotten (some what) my presence. Just the way I like it. It is in my blood to not desire company, for I live as a shadow and there I find comfort, but during this day cretin people would glance at me.  
One being the raven-haired boy… ignoring them, as I did to everyone else, my attention came back to Iruka. He informed us that we would be taking a lunch brake then begin the exam for genin. Once he left the room students got up and moved about. Still sighting at the desk I creaked my knuckles; this cased many glances to come my way. The look was clear on their faces.

They had totally forgot I was even in the room.

I chuckled darkly, standing slowly I began to walk out of the classroom but a person stopped me.

It was Naruto, he ran up to me.

"Hey! You're the new girl Hazen right?" he had an idiotic smile plastered on his face, one all most to innocent, my eyes narrowed slightly.

I nodded my reply.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" I was shocked by his question; normally people would not eat with a shadow. I liked this kid, a small smile found its way to my pale pink lips.

"Ok, I'm still new so lead the way." I spoke with a smirk. His smile grew as he grabbed my arm and ran for it, shock fallowed me as he dragged me down the street. Many times did I try and get his grip to slack but it failed and seemed to make him want to grip my wrist harder. Once he stopped I could smell beef of a savory broth, my mouth watered in delight.

Fallowing Naruto he led me in where we where greeted by an older man and a brown haired girl in her early twenties.

"Hey Naruto! How are you doing?" he smiled at the kid who greeted him, my nose was distracting me. So I did not pay attention the conversation, but my ears did pick up my name being said.

"Her? This is my new friend Hazen! She is new to the village so I took her out to eat the beast food in the world!" he laughed with delight. I smiled and nodded for a greeting. The old man's lips held a playful smirk to them.

"Ok Naruto what ever you say~" I shook my head, old people.

We sate down and Naruto in lightened me on how good the food was here, or should I say Ramen. I decided that it would be best to listen to what Naruto said and let him order for me. I smiled and listened as he told me of all the things there are in the village, some pranks he has pulled and will do, and how he wants to be hokage. For once I do feel happy I smiled and slurped the noodles. The kid is right! They are good!

Once we finished, it is time to head back to the academy. As we walk we remained in comfortable silence.

"You don't have a family do you Naruto?" my question was meet with silence, the movement of clenched fists met my eyes, and a determined look passed his face.

"No… but someday I will have people respect me! That is my dream! To be Hokage!" he said looking at me with determination in his eyes I smiled.

"Don't loose sight of your path Naruto, trials will come and test you but do not waver from your goal." I repeated a quote from Lady Sada, she had said the same thing to me over and over again.

The blonde just looked at me funny, I laughed.

"Just an old saying from a close friend." And with that the academy comes back into sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we had arrived back at the academy Naruto and I took are separate seats, chatter filled the room as students began returning. Laying my head on the desk, eyes closing, as I began to drift off; blocking out the nose of the other students, my attention only flickered when I felt Naruto's kai move out of the room. Lifting my head ever so slightly my lilac eyes watch the fox like character head out of the room.

"He's up to no good…" I mumble he is going to play a prank of some unfortunate soul. I snicker at his antics.

Minutes passed and the room grows nosier with each passing second, Naruto returned, but a look of failure is on his face. I raise a delicate purple eyebrow my bet is he failed. Snorting I smirk, seeing him mop around entertained me to some extent.

The room finally began to quiet down, that is when I noticed Iruka holding a clipboard.

"Today is the Genin exams! Once your name has been called please fallow me to the examination room!" he looked down at his list. He then began to call in alphabetic order the students names. One by one they left; some came back with blue cloth and silver headbands with the village's symbol on it. Others did not come back.

Fewer and fewer did not return… Naruto being one of the few not to come back. I felt a twinge of guilt, as he did not return with Iruka. I would find him later and cheer him up.

Coming back to reality I found that I was the only one left in the room that still needed to take the test. A smirk laced its way to my face; I wondered what the exam was about. Having no training in the way of a ninja it spiked my interest. Would they really pass a student with little to no past that they know of? Ideas swirled in my head, how would this turn of events lead me?

Iruka walked in the room alone again, some poor kid rejected.

"Hazen Yami please fallow me." I stood and walked over to the door fallowing the brown haired man down the hallway. We passed many doors, stopping at the end of the hallway Iruka opened the door and walked in. Seated at a table that held the blue headbands an old man wherein white and red robs, looked at me with a kind smile. This is the famous leader of this village.

The Hokage.

He motioned for me to come forward I did moving silently.

"You are a new addiction to the leaf?" he said with a smile as he smoked a pipe, the ideal picture of a grandfather. Old wrinkled skin, white hair, and smoking. I studded him with careful eyes, he may have seemed caring but I knew that power leaked deep within his old and battle scared body.

I nodded.

"My name is Hazen Yami, it is an honor to meet you lord Hokage." I said with no emotion. He chuckled.

"Since you are new to the village and academy it is slandered for students of your age to take the test, but since you have little to no training this will just be a trail. Know child if you would please make a clone of yourself, if you cannot do not worry. You will be enrolled in the academy for next year." He smiled, it is clear that he and the other ninja next to him do not expect me to create a clone; I looked at him with playful eyes. O how I enjoy being underestimated. A clone? I wonder how they did that… it had to be a kai form of transformation.

Cocking my head to the side I play the puzzled teen very well.

"May I ask how you create a clone?" I asked with a smile. Iruka sighed and ran through the hand signs. Ah, so that is how it is done… interesting.

Looking at the Hokage I smirked, instead of doing the hand signs, as assumed I would do. I instead folded my arms over my chest as a dark spot formed to my right. Slowly an exact clone formed next to me. Smiling and waving my clone did a small bow and then faded away into the ground once more.

Speechless. That is the word to describe the men in the room.

"How long have you been training your chakra Hazen?" Iruka asked as his mind processed the shadow standing beside me. I shrugged. Ah so that's what it is called, kai no longer but instead chakra.

Interesting.

"I have travailed through many countries; you pick up things once in a while." I shrugged as I looked at the old man. He had lost the smile, old eyes studding me with calculating eyes.

"What village did you hail from? That was not a chakra clone… but something different more advanced." It was not a question, but a statement, one that demanded an answer.

Matching his eyes I smile sadly.

"Like I said, I do not know what village I come from. Traveling is what I have known for my howl life, I came to the leaf so I could see what all this talk of ninja is." I said with a shrug. This old man needed to stop prodding at my motives, even though he will never find them out. I inwardly snicker, humans.

He seemed to leave the matter lie as he nodded, either accepting my lie or just not wanting to press the mater.

"You pass the examination Hazen Yami, you will be placed in a squad tomorrow. Good luck." I nodded, picking up one of the few remaining headbands I nodded and left. My board eyes looked down at the blue cloth, how tacky it looked; I would have to change that later. Sighing I stuffed the headband in my pocket, not having another place to put it, what a hassle these headbands are. Big and bulky, again something small like a tattoo would have been easier to handle.

As my feet walk I find the exit, finally out side my lilac eyes see many families gathered around their children congratulating them. Looking at them broadly I walked around the o-so-happy people, they do not interest me as I look for a certain blond.

Soon I pick him out swinging by his lonely self under a tree. His sad blue eyes locked on the happy families.

The look in his eyes, made a sharp pain fall in my heart. I know that look, the look of pain… the look of being useless, faller. I walked over to him, ignoring the glares of the parents. There eyes held hatred, bitterness, and the look of wanting to kill. Why would they hold bitterness towards a child?

Looking over my shoulder at the wicked people I give my own glare. Fear replaces the once hate filled eyes, as they quickly look away, unable to hold my headed eyes.

Naruto looked up when my body blocked his view of the families. His eyes brightened when he seen that I did not have a headband.

"You did not pass either?" I shrugged, leaning on the tree nest to him.

"I guess the old fart up there thought I needed more training, since I am not from the village." I shrugged, best not to say anything. "Hey how about we go get something to eat, my treat."

Naruto instantly jumped up and ran towards the roman bare. Leaving a cloud of dust where he once was. Chuckling I fallowed more slowly, but before I could go someone grabbed my arm, in a firm grip. Not turning my head my eyes look over my shoulder, it wais one of the parents that where glaring at Naruto. My eyes grow gold at the bravery of these disgusting humans.

"I would not stay to close to that demon child, nothing but death will fallow you." He said as his grip hold tight on to my arm, I laughed out right at his comment. How pathetic human emotions can be, and there hate for another human.

"Death has been fallowing me since birth, its fun having a demon for a friend." My cat like smirk played on my lips as my eyes shown with a dark humor, the man let go of me and fell back words stunned at my eyes. I laughed at his face, no human could stand the pressure for to long. It was fun to toy with them.

Continuing my walk I coat up with the said blond boy, who was all ready on his second bowl, holy cow the kid could eat! My eyes widened at him.

Sitting next to him I smiled.

He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Why are you not eating? This is the best place ever!" he said with his mouth full of food, some of the juice flew out, chuckling I answered.

"Well as long as I'm your friend Naruto I think I will be eating a lot more roman!" he nodded.

"Yup! Its on top of my food list!" turning back to his food he ate as he told me about what he was up to after lunch.

After Naruto's ninth bowl, witch hurt my wallet greatly, did we part.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow!" I smile as we stand out side of the roman bar.

A flicker of sadness passed his eyes. I pat his shoulder, a big smile on my face.

"Don't worry about it! I know we can pass next time!" finally he nods and laughs.

"Ya your right! Well night Haz!"

Waving a good by to Naruto I began to walk to my apartment, the sun had began to seat as I walked to more of a less used part of the village. It was not that bad looking, but the streets are less crowded then that of the more expensive apartments. I would rather keep my privacy.

Walking over to a decent looking inn I went into the front desk, nodding to the night clerk I continued on my way to room 213.

Pulling the gold key out of my pocket I unlocked the door to find nothing to fancy. The room was a plan white with tan wood floor; the living room had a small table in the middle of the floor with two brown pillows on each side. There is a small kitchen in the room to my left, it had a stove, refrigerator, and sink. The bathroom was incredibly small, it could barley fit one person in there, but it did have a shower compartment in a small stand up shower, it also had a sink in it. The color was a gray color it matched its old age. Walking down the small hallway you would come to a bedroom. A mate was lay out with a dresser in the corner; nothing to fancy, but there is a sliding window above my bed.

Grabbing my brown weather worn leather bag, that fallowed me everywhere, I proceeded to take out some simple black white t-shirts, and shorts of blue, black and red. Other items fallowed, as I put them in their places in the dresser. Then I proceeded to make a list of the food that I would need, combined with some toilet tree items. Scowling I reread the list, I did not have that much spare money on me. Dropping my wallet on the dresser I flopped back onto the make shift bed. My purple eyes looked at the dark sky, many stars glittered in the night sky.

Somersaulting over I opened the window; looking down to see the street three stories below. Pulling my legs out the window I sate in the silence and darkness of the night. Closing my eyes, letting the silence flow over me, as if a blanket. Once that I have used for a long time. Time passed, nothing changed, I did not know how long I had sat there but the peace was interrupted by the sound of moving feet. Snapping my eyes open I soon spotted what looked like Iruka. But something was off… his eyes held a want to kill in them. Who ever this was, had a dark intent around them.

A smirk played on my face, standing I grabbed my pouch as I silently fallowed the Iruka imposter.


End file.
